


If we had the chance

by KyLeigh7



Category: IT (2017)
Genre: Multi, Sorta underage drinking??
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-13
Updated: 2020-04-13
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:55:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23623498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KyLeigh7/pseuds/KyLeigh7
Summary: A year after The Losers' final fight with Pennywise they decide to meet up in Derry.They get drunk, have some fun, and chat about old times.But when they wake up... well, let's just say they have the chance to make things right again.
Relationships: Ben Hanscom/Beverly Marsh, Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier
Comments: 1
Kudos: 21





	If we had the chance

It had been a year since their second fight with Pennywise and ever since then the Losers decided that they would meet at least once every year in Derry just to check up on one another.

Afterall, no one would understand what happened to them. Even if they were to get counseling they wouldn't be able to talk about everything that happened to them. Who would believe that a singing, dancing clown named Pennywise basically killed their friend (sorta friends) and they had to diss It to make It shrink and kill It?

Richie pulled up in a different car from last year. 

Richie got out and walked into the chinese restaurant they were in the last time they met and with his hands stuffed in his jacket's pockets. 

Richie didn't look different at all. He just got new glasses. Hell, it even looked like he was wearing the same clothes from last year. 

He was greeted by Ben and Bev. They exchanged hugs and walked together to the same table they had eaten about a year ago. It was a wonder they were let back in considering the last time they broke a chair and a lot of glass cups and plates. 

"Are we the only ones here?" Richie asked. 

"Mike and Bill are on their way," said Bev. "It takes like three hours to get from Florida to Maine."

"They went together?" Richie asked. 

"Yeah," Bev said with a nod. "Something about how bros have to stick together."

"I was never invited," Richie said. 

"Weird, they invited me-" Ben started before Bev quickly nudged him with her elbow to tell him to shut up. 

That was when Bill and Mike walked in. Once again they greeted each other with hugs and such. 

Then they all took a seat at the table and caught up with each other. 

"So how's the comedy career going?" Ben asked Richie. 

"Y'know, same old same old. Except I've started to write my own material," Richie said. 

"That's great!" Ben exclaimed. 

"Yeah, they kept making gay jokes about me so I had to fire them."

"Well, um… okay," Ben replied as he shifted his eyes toward Bev who just shrugged in response. 

The waitress walked in. 

"We're splitting the check equally, right?" Richie asked. "Like no matter how much any of us buys for food?"

"Yeah, sure," Bill replied. 

"Thank god," Richie said as he turned to the waitress and listed off pretty much everything on the menu. 

"Holy shit," Bill said. 

"Holy shit," Bill repeated when Richie ate all the said food. 

"I think that was like two hundred dollars worth of food," Ben said. 

"What the actual fuck, Richie?" Bev asked from the other side of the table. "I'm not paying for that."

"Then we better dine and dash," Richie said as he stood up. "Who's with me?"

They all had some drinks, Richie was the one who drank the most. So it was safe to say that everyone but maybe Ben was pretty drunk. 

But unlike Richie, everyone else who was semi-drunk still held some sensibility and was still able not to act like idiots. 

"We're not dining and dashing," Ben cut in. 

"I'm dining and dashing," Richie replied as he pointed to the door. "I'm going to the hideout. See you guys there if you aren't all p-p-p-pussies."

"There is no way you can make us break the law by calling us puss-" Ben started as he watched Bev, Bill, Mike, and Richie all race out the door. 

"What the-" 

The waitress walked back to Ben. "Are you paying?"

Ben looked at the bill and then sighed and face-palmed. 

\----

"I got so much fucking beer guys," Richie said as he pulled out an extraordinary amount of beer from his car. They didn't make any stops on the way so he had that there beforehand.

That was when Ben arrived. 

"So glad you finally made it," Richie said. "We were just about to stop waiting for you."

"You guys owe me two hundred dollars worth of food," Ben said. 

"You can afford it," Richie replied with the sway of his hand. 

"So can you."

Richie didn't reply. Instead he gave everyone one six-pack of beer to carry. 

"Why do you have so much beer in your car?" Mike asked as he glanced from the beer to Richie. 

"Makes for a good story every once in a while," Richie said with a shrug as he led the group into the woods and to their safe haven.

"Good story?" Ben asked as he followed shortly behind with the rest of the group. 

"Well, yeah," Richie said with a shrug and looked over his shoulder to Ben. "I'm a comedian. I'm supposed to have funny stories. Being drunk makes it funny."

"I think you mean sad," Bill cut in.

"That makes it double funny. Anyway, we should be near the-" Richie started before he fell down a hole. 

Everyone gathered around the entrance and looked down at Richie on the ground.

"I found it!" he exclaimed. 

\----

At this point everyone was drunk as shit and were talking about the good old times. 

"So- you know what Mike does?" Richie asked before taking another drink of some room temperature beer. 

"What does he do?" Bev asked as she leaned forward and nearly fell off of the makeshift chair (a log). 

"He pushes me into the pile of mud and it splashes onto everyone around!" Richie exclaimed. "Mike, some kid from the arcade, and even Eddie."

"Oh my god," Mike said through laughs. "I almost forgot about that."

"Eddie must've been pissed," Bev said. 

"He told me he was livid and would never talk to me or Mike again. He came around in like a week or something," Richie stated. 

"He ignored me for the rest of the month!" Mike exclaimed. 

For the first time in a long time they forgot about Pennywise and they just remembered what happened when he wasn't around. What happened with their friends before their… passing. 

"Our childhood was crazy," Ben stated. 

"You're catching onto that now?" Bill asked with a laugh. "We're all traumatized for life."

Their conversation continued with sad jokes that they all just laughed at. Then one by one they all fell asleep. Richie was the last one up, until he fell asleep on the hammock. 

The night was the best. They missed each other, all of them did. They were the only ones who understood each other. 

\----

Richie fell off the hammock and onto his face. "Ah god fucking dammit," he said to himself. He suddenly noticed his voice was higher pitched. 

He stood up and put back on his glasses that fell off when he fell to the floor. He rubbed his throat. "What the shit?"

He looked down at his hands and noticed they were smaller and he was wearing different clothes. "What the shit?!" 

The rest of The Losers shot up from their sleep and glanced around at each other. 

"You're a kid," Bev said as she jumped up and pointed at Richie. 

"No, you're a kid!" Richie replied.

"W… we're all kids, dipshit!" Bill stuttered from the background. His stutter was back. (Sorry in advance. I'm not exactly sure how to write his stutter yet. I'll figure it out.)

As they argued amongst themselves, Ben glanced around the room and saw a sleeping Stan and Eddie. "Guys," Ben started. 

They continued to argue. Well, actually, not so much as argue than continue to yell profanities to figure out what was going on. 

"Guys!" 

That caught their attention. 

Ben pointed to a corner. 

They followed that point with their eyes. "Eddie?"

**Author's Note:**

> Okie dokie, so finally watched the second IT and I decided that I was sad enough to write about Eddie and Stan coming back to life. 
> 
> Also gotta figure out how to write that stutter, so if you have any ideas just comment it please.


End file.
